No Need
by lumoslumiere
Summary: On a trip to learn more about his past, Alice gives Jasper a suprise he'll never forget.


_The idea for this fic came in a dream and it was just too good and sexy not to write down. It took me a few weeks, but I finally had time to sit down and write it tonight. So here it is, enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them for a bit._

* * *

It was Jasper's idea to bring me here. He thought it was time I knew more about his past. So he brought me here. I'd never been to Texas before, it was way too sunny for a vampire, but now I was here with him and I was happy that he finally wanted to share part of him with me, that he was ready for this; and if he was ready so was I.

He planned the trip carefully, he didn't want us to be exposed or worse, meet someone nasty from his past (I shuddered at the idea). So, when I had the vision of the huge storm hitting Texas we knew this was our opportunity. So that weekend we decided to have some bonding and alone time, something we had been deprived of for way too long, and we took the plane to Texas.

We arrived just as the storm was hitting, the clouds were dense and dark, and even though it was supposed to be 3pm it looked like nighttime. '_Perfect'_ I thought. Jasper had made reservations at a fancy hotel he said had been there since the early eighteen hundreds and it certainly looked like it had, the ceilings were high and the whole thing was decorated in golden tones that gave it a warm feeling. We got the honeymoon suite, even though we were far from honeymooners, but this was the sort of like our second honeymoon after our wedding all those years ago.

That evening Jasper told me he wanted to take me horse back ridding. I was hesitant from the beginning; could he stand being on top of a live animal without suffering from bloodlust? Could _I_ stand it? I didn't tell him any of these things though, this was _his_ trip and I wanted to enjoy his home city as much as I could and make him happy.

Jasper had managed to get us a big and beautiful stallion, completely tall and intimidating even for a vampire, in front of the hotel. He got on top of the horse swiftly and offered me his hand. For all my gracefulness, getting on top of a horse was very awkward, I must have looked like a monkey; but Jasper laughed and then everything was fine. When I finally managed to get on top of the beast, I wrapped my arms tightly around Jasper's waist and then we were off, galloping softly. I had no idea where Jasper was taking me, but I didn't really care. Just being there, my arms wrapped around him, was more than enough. I closed my eyes and waited. About fifteen minutes later the horse stopped snorting loudly. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jasper's face smiling and radiant looking at me.

"Come on." he said

I got off the horse with his help and he lowered me gently to the ground. We were at a field, a vast open area of nothingness surrounded by small souvenir shops.

"Where are we?" I asked

"I used to fight here, when I was in the army." he said "I lived for the thrill of the battle."

I looked around, taking in the feel and memories of everything that was so very him. He walked me over to a memorial stone with thousands of names written on it. Jasper ran his hands slowly over the names engraved on the hard stone.

"These are all those lost in the war, soldiers and natives of Texas." he said "Some of my best friends are on this."

I smile, resting my hands over his and kissing his cheek.

"You are a wonderful man Jasper Whitlock." I whispered

He smiled

* * *

We walked around the field for a while, just basking in memories, but my thirst for shopping couldn't be held back for long. I asked Jasper if I could go shopping for some souvenirs, he smiled and said he would wait for me on the field. I headed into the first shop I saw and started picking things for everyone: a book about war and the Confederate army for Edward, a book about army medicine for Carlisle, a lovely old fashioned hat for Esme, a knife for Emmett and a snow globe for Bella. I would have to buy something for Rosalie at another type of store. Then my eyes fell on a rack of clothes at the back of the shop and a wicked idea came to my mind.

A grin spread across my face. I was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

After watching the sunset Jasper and I rode the horse for a bit until we found a road, there Jasper gave the owner his horse back and got us a cab to get back to the hotel. I carried my bags up to our room smiling all the way as I walked next to him.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked as we walked into the room.

"I have a surprise for you…" I whispered seductively close to his ear.

"Oh?" he said in a low voice.

I grinned. "I need a human moment first though…" I said, stealing Bella's favorite line.

He nodded slowly as I walked into the gigantic bathroom of our suite, my hand tightly wrapped around one of the bags from the shop. I dressed as quickly as I could, taking extra time to smooth my hair before putting on the hat and to apply a small amount of make-up to my face. I wanted to look amazing tonight; I wanted to drive him crazy. I picked up the high heeled shoes from the floor of the bathroom and pulled them on. I would be completely alluring tonight.

* * *

I opened the door slowly and leaned against the frame. Jasper was sprawled on the bed, his eyes closed and his arms resting lightly over them. I felt a sudden hit of nervousness, what if he didn't like this?

He must have felt my change in emotion because he suddenly sat up to look at me. It took him a moment to realize I was there and then another for his eyes to widen as he took in my choice of clothing.

"Oh god…" he whispered, so low I almost didn't hear it.

"Good evening…" I started nervously "Major Whitlock."

He groaned.

"Alice…" he said "What are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?" I asked. This was not how my vision said this night would go.

"I love it." he whispered "It's driving me crazy."

I smiled. This was more like it.

"You look amazing." he continued, taking in every detail of my clothing; from my blue Confederate soldier shirt, to the soldier hat atop my head, to the black silk and lace panties and the high heeled black shoes.

I walked slowly toward him.

"I'm all yours Major Whitlock." I whispered, pouting slightly as I came to a stop between his legs.

Jasper growled and pulled me toward him by the waist. I was crushed up against his chest tightly and passionately.

"I've never seen a soldier that looks quite as amazing as you." he said

I smiled, putting my hands on his cheeks.

"What would you like me to do, Major?" I asked

"Kiss me." he replied

And I did. I kissed him with all the love in the world, my lips moving hard and insistently against his. For a moment I thought he was heightening my lust with his power, now that I think about it, he probably was.

His hands twisted into my too short hair and I pulled on his, angling his face and lips toward me so I could kiss him more. I wanted him so badly that night, I thought I might explode. Maybe that's what he felt when he was around humans.

"I want you Major." I whispered as he feverishly kissed my neck "I want you so bad." I moaned.

"Say my name." he whispered against the skin between my breasts "Please."

"_Jasper_…" I moaned.

He flipped me over way too fast, pushing me into the mattress with a loud sound as his body collided with mine. I felt the bed's legs give out beneath us, but I didn't particularly care. One moment I had my clothes on and the next my uniform shirt and black panties laid shredded on the floor. Jasper's lips never left mine as he moved his hands all over my body, his clothes disappeared soon after and then my hands were all over his chest touching all the spots I knew he liked. My vision hadn't exactly been like this either, in the vision _I_ was the one in control, but now he was the one overpowering me. It didn't really matter now, this was his trip and I wanted him to do whatever he wanted to. I was his, always and forever.

Then he was inside me, his hands tightly intertwined with mine as he moved slowly making almost pained noises of pleasure. I loved him more like this, when he was inside me and I felt whole, like I had been missing him all along; when he abandoned all restraint and just went with instinct, when he could show me how much he loved me without holding back.

I was dying. Surely this was what it felt like to die, when you couldn't control your body and you felt like you were about to cease to exist. I moaned his name over and over: "Jasper, Jasper…", and then everything was black but bright. My legs shook as I tried to stop myself from screaming out loud.

I could hear him panting against my neck and suddenly he said my name in a pleading and innocent voice. "Alice…" he growled and shook and then fell against me still shuddering.

I trembled with him and ran my hands through his hair as I tried to regain breath I didn't need.

"That was fantastic, Major Whitlock." I said smiling.

He smiled. "Nothing is as fantastic as you in the uniform" he replied.

He flipped us over and the bed creaked in protest as I lay against his chest, imagining his heart beating.

"Thank you for sharing your past with me." I whispered, kissing the scars on his chest.

"Thank you for understanding it." he said "And for making it much more interesting."

And then he grinned that grin I love the most.

I giggled and wiggled around to get closer to him; the bed completely collapsed.

We laughed until we could hardly breathe anymore.

"You ruined my shirt, now we won't be able to do this again." I said suddenly.

"Don't worry." he said softly "I'll get you a new one."

We laughed once more.

There was really no need to say I love you. We both knew.

_FIN_

* * *

Please review!!


End file.
